Naruto!
by aznuchiha
Summary: read and see it maybe interesting i dunno!


**Chapter 1: A World of Darkness and Pain**

Naruto gave a short cry of pain as he was slammed into the ground. He tried to get up and run, but a pair of kunai cut his retreat off. Blood was running down his forehead, from where the kunai had cut him, but even as his pursuers watched the cut closed up and the blood stopped flowing. The seven year old turned to face his attackers, who were none other than a group of drunken chuunins. He knew exactly why they were after him, it_ was _the 10th of October, and Kami knows that the entire village would be out to get him on this day. He was just glad that there were no jounin with the group.

At first Naruto tried to fight the men, but was held firmly to the ground and his feeble attempts at protecting himself were mocked at. Blows upon blows rained down on the helpless child. The commotion even attracted the attention of a few villagers who were happy to have an opportunity to beat up the 'demon brat'.

By the time he was found by Hokage, Naruto was barely clinging on to life.

"Kami-sama…' gasped the aged man in shock, as he watched the small boy convulse in pain. His eyes had been gauged out and blood flowed from the various cuts on his body, literally flooding the small alley. No body should have been able to produce this much blood, but the hokage attributed it to the demon within the boy.

Wasting no time, Sarutobi rushed over to Naruto and administered what healing jutsu he knew, to stabilize the boy's condition. Within seconds the royal robes of the Hokage were dyed red with blood. The old man watched in horror as the boy turned his head and gave the Hokage an up close view of his mutilated eye sockets.

"Oyaji?"

"I'm here Naruto, everything will be fi…" and before the man could complete his sentence, Naruto fell into a deep sleep, only to wake up three months later, to find his world plunged in darkness.

_Three months later_

"Lord Hokage," gasped the chuunin, out of breath, "The hospital sent word, Naruto is wake."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he practically jumped from the window and raced towards the hospital, while constantly thinking of the boy and his mental health. The only good thing that had come out of this was that, the criminals had been dealt with…by Ibikiand then publicly executed.

Reaching the hospital he wasted no time in reaching the Naruto's room. He knocked quietly and after a muffled "Come in." he opened his eyes to see a blonde boy with bandages over his eyes.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I'm fine Oya-ji…why did it happen? Why?" even though the boy could no longer cry the tear in the his voice, spoke volumes of the pain he felt.

"…"

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO SUFFER!!!!!"

No longer being able to stop the tears flowing from his eyes, Sarutobi went to Naruto's bed and hugged him, the boy latched onto the only source of comfort he could find and let go of all his emotions. He screamed, complained and finally when he was exhausted, he asleep, with the hokage still by his side.

He was falling, and there was darkness all around, he landed on the ground with a splash as his sandals hit water. Naruto could see a light at the end, wait a minute he could _see_.

"YATTA! I can see, I can see." Before the blonde could start dancing, he heard a whisper.

It was like a gust of cold wind in the middle of summers, the words seemed soft, yet they somehow resonated. Someone was calling him, beckoning him to come forward, to come into the light, and that was exactly what Naruto did. The light lead him to a huge chamber filled with pipes, both red and blue in color. A large cage filled up most of the chamber, beyond which no light penetrated. As Naruto walked closer to the golden bars he noticed a large paper with _seal_ written on it pasted on one of the bars. Upon a closer inspection, the bars, he noticed complex seals inscribed on it.

But before Naruto could touch one of the bars, a pair of red eyes snapped open from behind the cage, only a few inches from Naruto's face. With a shout of alarm he jumped back.

"Wha…"

**Is that the best response you can give boy? **Came a booming voice. Squinting his eyes, Naruto could see a humanoid shape crouching on the ground.

"Who are you? And where am I?" inquired the boy.

**We are inside your mind fool, and as for who I am, why don't you ask your **_**precious**_** grandfather. **

"What the hell are we doing here you er! And why did you bring me here?**" **

**My my, cursing at such a young age…you're not as bad as I thought. **Said the voice, sounding amused. **I've brought you here to strike a deal…As you can see I'm trapped here. I will give you anything you want, in exchange of my freedom. **

"Hey pal" shouted Naruto, "I'm not stupid! Why the hell should I free you, whoever you are, you're here for a reason. I don't want anything from a scumbag like you!"

**YOU WOULD DO WELL TO MIND YOUR TONGUE BOY! LEST I RIP IT OUT! **A large amounted of killing intent washed over Naruto, blasting him away to the opposing wall and making it difficult for him to breath. After what seemed like a lifetime, the pressure finally lifted, and he was able to breathe again. **You have spirit boy, you are foolish, but brave. Now if you value the life of the old man you love, you **_**will**_** make a deal with me. **With these words the figure waved his hand and an image formed in front of Naruto. The hokage lay on the ground, clutching his throat. Writhing on the ground as his life force slowly slipped into the underworld.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

**Nothing that you can't prevent. Simply agree with the deal and I'll spare his life.**

"You hurt, him…and I'll kill you." And without warning wisps, of dark chakra surrounded Naruto, as he rushed forward, not taking account the bars that separated him and his pray. Even before he could reach his destination, a hand shot out from the cage and slammed Naruto back into the wall.

**You have potential boy…here take my gift. We shall meet again...**

Before he could make a sound, Naruto was once again hit by the massive killing intent, but this time instead of making him cower with fear, it forced him out. Out into the real world.

Once again blackness greeted him, as a sigh of relief left his lips. A second later the seven year old's world burst into pain, most of the pain was surrounding his eyes. It felt as if someone had taken a hot poker and rammed it into his eyes. Naruto could distinctly make out the noise of door banging open and frantic voices, before he succumbed, once again to unconsciousness.


End file.
